Hailey Jordan
She is one of the main antagonists of the series DARK DEVICES SHADOWHUNTERS Abilities * Superhuman Strength - The werewolf possesses superhuman strength. Their more wolf-like form, during a full moon, is more powerful and they are capable of lifting at least over 150 tons, enabling them to lift and throw a semi-truck a few blocks away. Their strength also extends into the muscles of their legs, allowing them to leap, from a crouch, roughly 18 feet into the air. Generally, Werewolves are stronger than vampires while in human form and Werewolf form, and they can easily overpower them. In addition, consuming vampire blood increases their strength to the point where they can prove a challenge to a 1,100-year-old vampire. Their strength also increase by how many other werewolves an Alpha has killed in its own pack and absorbing their power through the tips of their claws. * Superhuman Speed - Werewolves can run and move faster than any non-supernatural creature and run at an extremely high speed, which causes them to become almost invisible to the naked eye to perceive their movements when they are sprinting or moving at full speed, which would be about over 38000 mph. Their speed is equivalent to that of a vampire. * Superhuman Stamina - The werewolf's musculature produces fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human, granting him superhuman levels of stamina. They can exert themselves at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair them. * Superhuman Agility - A werewolf's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. * Superhuman Durability - A werewolf's body is physically tougher and more resistant to injury than the body of a normal human. They cannot be harmed by conventional weapons, as ordinary firearms and blades seem to do little more than annoy the beast. Only a silver bullet or blade can harm or kill a werewolf. * Heightened Senses - The werewolf has superhumanly the acute senses of sight, smell, and hearing similar to those of an actual wolf. They can see part of the infrared spectrum and thus detect the heat signatures of objects or people in total darkness. They can smell other living creatures within 100 feet (when upwind) and follow a scent over nearly any terrain. They can hear the sound of a heartbeat in a cave at a distance of 30 feet. * Claws and Teeth - The werewolf's claws and teeth are extremely sharp and tough, enabling them to rend through a variety of substances including fabric, wood, cinder block, and even some metals. Werewolves can also use their claws to crawl along walls at great speed in pursuit of prey. Their claws can also be used to absorb the power and life energy of other werewolves and other therianthropes. * Infectious Bite and scratch - Werewolves can turn another person into a werewolf by biting or scratching them. Their venomous bite is fatal to a vampire. The bite wound will begin to appear infected and will hurt when touched. The infection will spread throughout the body, producing unbearable pain. The vampire will have uncontrollable hunger, and will eventually develop delusions, hallucinations, rabid rage, and dementia before finally dying. Plus if their claws go deep enough their scratch can be infectious as well. * Lie Detection - Werewolves are able to sense if you're lying or not. * Empathy - Being that werewolves' senses being so strong, they developed the ability to sense other's emotions through touch. With time this power grows stronger, this is used to sense a person's true intentions and if they are lying or not. At first, this ability can be very annoying and hard to control, sensing everyone's emotions without meaning to. * Pain Transference - Werewolves can absorb and alleviate pain from other people/creatures and can "heal" in some cases. * Memory Transference - Werewolves can transfer (give or take) memories by inserting claws into the nape of an individual's neck. This ability can establish mind-to-mind communication and, with practice, allow for memory manipulation or erasure. * Telepathy - Alpha's possessed a more advanced form of this mind transference, which is known as telepathy, the ability to read minds. They also manifest this through touch, instead of claws, they not only sense the emotions they can also hear their thoughts. * Healing Factor - Werewolves is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of their body with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Injuries that result in massive tissue damage such as bullet wounds, slashes, punctures, blunt force trauma, and severe burns heal completely, without so much as a scar, in a short amount of time. Their ability to heal is at least 10 times that of a human. * Eolas - An ability that allows werewolves to connect with nature, culminating in the user and allowing them to discover someone's whereabouts. * Ansin - Allows Werewolves to connect with nature and its past (Like Eolas, but stronger). Pretty much their version of being psychic. Weaknesses Unknown, she is not weakened by anything. Relationships Category:Movie